


Book Commentary: Eye of the Crow

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [40]
Category: The Boy Sherlock Holmes (Shane Peackock)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Eye of the Crow

  * Before the table of contents, there’s this Dr. Watson quote from _The Greek Interpreter_ where he speculates on Sherlock’s childhood family life. Let me guess… This book’s about to be about how Sherlock’s early life was much more miserable than Watson thought. Because foreshadowing.
  * A murder happened in a poor neighborhood in London. And it’s one of the more infamous poor neighborhoods from the 1800s. Big surprise.
  * Who’s this Master dude? ~~How Conan Doyle canon compliant is this? Is the Master a pre-Professor Moriarty? Or is he someone else?~~
  * So this version of kid!Sherlock is poor AF. OK, cool.
  * Sherlock’s a 13-year-old kid is already super observant. And he’s interested in this particular murder because of course he is.
  * What’s with the crows being there, other than just hanging out ominously? (A murder of crows. Ha ha.)
  * OK, these Trafalgar Square Irregulars are obviously a precursor to Sherlock’s Baker Street Irregulars. Except they’re bullies, apparently, especially the Malefactor guy.
  * And apparently this Sherlock’s Jewish?
  * So, yeah, apparently Sherlock’s home life is miserable. And he’s been skipping school?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
